


conflict me (i'll take anything)

by Matriaya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also some straight sex for angst purposes, Blowjobs, Idiots in lust, M/M, Porn With Feels, Surprise Handjob, the staring game, this party is better with two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya
Summary: Finally, finally, they were staying at a hotel with a decent bathtub, and Noct skipped out on a night of partying to soak. Turns out he wasn't the only one with that idea.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfic on this site so uh, be gentle, dear reader.  
> Fic title taken from Hurricane by Panic! At The Disco  
> I'm saving it as a completed work, but technically there's more, it's just unfinished, so if you like it, I'll continue.

Noct stretched out his legs in the hotel’s surprisingly roomy bathtub, closed his eyes, and let himself sink further into the warm water.

When was the last time they’d had a room with a tub?

More importantly, when was the last time they’d had a room with a tub when the other three guys went out for the night, and he could have alone time? Felt like forever ago. Years. Decades. Millenia. Iggy, Gladio and Prompto went out on the town with Cindy though, and knowing her, she’d keep them out until really late, dancing and flirting like she did, so he could conceivably spend the next several hours submerging every inch of himself in this tub that could fit three. 

And it was all his. 

It had been far too long since he’d really let himself relax like this. His head slipped just below the surface of the water, mouth and nose still above it, and his hair fanned out in all directions. Since the tub was so big, he could float unencumbered, with no part of him touching the tub - just him and the water. The hustle and bustle of Lestallum was muted. No more chattering hotel guests, no more noisy venders or fighting people on the street, or sounds of cars. Just him, alone.

That was how Prompto found him.

This rare, unguarded moment of peace. 

Prompto was 100% positive Noct was ditching their night out on the town to get a few levels ahead in King’s Knight, and that he’d secreted himself to the roof to do just that. Prompto definitely wasn’t expecting him to have the same bathtime idea as he did. 

He’d happily shucked his clothing, taking no notice of the fact that Noctis’s outfit of the day was folded up nicely on the end of the bed. Prompto’s went everywhere, pants on the floor, shoes in opposite corners, shirt strewn over the bed, as if they’d exploded outward from his body rather than been removed. Enormous, fluffy white towels had been provided by the hotel, and he’d grabbed one, whistling on his way to the bathroom, but was stopped short in the doorway at the sight of Noct, naked and floating in the expansive white tub, looking utterly serene. 

And really beautiful.

Noct had always been beautiful, in that weird way royalty often were, and more often than not Prompto could just ignore it like he always ignored the weird attraction he felt towards his friend, but this time it made his heart clutch just a little. Not just the nudity, though if he was perfectly honest he absolutely appreciated that. 100%. Even the sight of Noct’s limp cock protruding from the water line made his mouth go dry. 

More though, it was the look of peace that cloaked Noct that had Prompto reeling. 

Then he had to go and ruin it all by sighing.

It wasn’t just a tiny sigh.

It was one of his patented dramatic, “why can’t I have this thing I want” sighs that so often accompanied seeing Cindy, or passing by an expensive food truck. Damnit, if he wasn’t such a huge gober half the time, maybe things wouldn’t be so bad. But even in the circle of silence Noct had put himself in, he still heard Prompto’s sigh, and shot up, sputtering.

Water sloshed onto the tile floor of the bathroom as Noctis jackknifed into a sitting position. He was seconds away from calling forth a weapon to defend himself, when he saw Prompto, standing in the doorway, naked, except for a towel clutched over his junk. His eyes were wide, shocked, when they caught Noctis’s and for a moment, neither man said anything, just stared.

This was absolutely not the first time either of them had seen the other one naked. Four dudes on a monster fighting roadtrip to keep the land safe had it’s fair share of nudity, accidental or otherwise. Usually though, they were too tired to even give a shit, or Gladio and Iggy were there too, also naked, and everything seemed natural. 

Usually, Prompto wasn’t staring at him like the whole universe was about to swallow him whole. Usually, it wasn’t just the two of them in a quiet bathroom after a particularly trying day without their chaperones.

Before Noct had time to wonder why this was suddenly so different, Prompto grinned a nearly maniacal grin and tossed his towel towards the closed toilet seat. It hit the porcelin with a thunk, and slid down onto the floor.

“I bet you thought you were gonna hog this tub all to yourself, huh?” he asked, walking closer. 

“Uh…” Noct swallowed. “Yeah, I kinda did.”

“Well too bad, majesty. It’s big enough for two.”

Or three. Noct had no time to form a protest before Prompto took what was nearly a flying leap in the air, and landed in the tub, sloshing even more water onto the floor. Gladio was going to be pissed about that later, to be sure. Immediately, he hit the button for the jets, and the water churned to life. 

Prompto’s mind was whirring obnoxiously loud. All he knew was he had to extract himself from that situation where Noct was looking at him like the enemy (which made him both frightened and turned on), and running his mouth usually did the trick.

Once he was immersed in the steaming water of the tub though, things didn’t seem to matter quite as much. There was a jet blasting him right in the back, which felt too damn nice against his sore muscles there. He stretched out his arms on the side of the tub, and leaned his head back until his neck rested against the lip. There was more than enough room for the two of them to sit in the tub without touching,and the roiling water made it harder to see, well, everything. 

Noct had wound himself tight upon seeing Prompto, knees to his chest, hands wrapped tight around them, but Prompto’s casual way of springing himself into the tub like it was nothing made him relax a little bit.

Because it was nothing.

Nothing they hadn’t done a million times before. Well, them together alone was a new thing. But they’d hit up all the hotsprings on the way, and some of those were definitely clothing optional. 

Prompto was nothing if not immodest. 

“Ahhhh,” he let out a deep groan, “this is the life.” 

Several seconds ticked by, and Prompto didn’t speak, just remained reclined, so Noctis slowly let his long legs out again. 

It shouldn't’ feel weird. It really shouldn’t. This was his best friend, his very best friend in the whole world, who he’d seen vomit, and bleed, and drunkenly sing, and laugh, so much laughter, and even on the rare occasion cry. This nudity thing should not be an issue at all.

And yet Noct felt acutely aware of the way their bare legs drifted just inches apart, swaying gently with the bubbles. 

“Decided not to go out with Cindy then?” he asked. Staring at Prompto’s reclined form seemed a little bit creepy, but he was so tuned in now he couldn’t relax.

Prompto peeled one eye open and regarded him, then grinned.

“Naw. I couldn’t stand the sight of Gladio flirting with her another minute. Besides, this hot tub is worth twenty Cindys.”

It absolutely was not true, Cindy was amazing, but Prompto had been dreaming about this hot tub from the moment they checked in. 

Noct chuckled. 

How was Prompto able to be relaxed no matter where they went? They could be fighting off a horde of demons, and he’d be happily whistling like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Prompto in fact did have cares in the world. But he also had optimism in spades. As he let the water sink into his bones, he let his cares seep out until he focused solely on the movement of his limbs in the water, and the heat that suffused his skin. 

Very, very slowly, Noct leaned back until his head rested on the side, and his legs were inches from the other end of the tub. He didn’t have that same calm as before, couldn’t with another person in here, but he was able to relax just a little bit. 

Then his leg brushed up against Prompto’s underwater, and there were sparks behind his eyelids. But more importantly, Prompto gasped. Audibly gasped. The noise went straight to Noctis’s cock. He stilled, forced his body down deeper so his growing erection wouldn’t poke up through the bubbles, but didn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t. If he did, and Prompto was staring at him with a shocky gaze, or something that he very much suspected would be arousal, it would be all over. 

Instead, he listened to the whir of the jets, to Prompto’s breathing, and discovered a new thing about himself. Prompto’s labored breathing, listening to him attempt to regulate it, was Noct’s new addiction. Goodbye, King’s Knight. Hello, weird new obsession with best friend's breathing patterns. 

Prompto was never able to hide anything ever. 

He wore his heart on his sleeve, and had very little filter. 

So that gasp  _ meant _ something.

Probably, it meant Prompto was seventeen and horny, and was missing out on what would have been his private wank-over-Cindy moment by Noctis’s claiming the tub first. 

Too bad, Noctis thought, he’d just have to think about Cindy and her perfect breasts and too-short shorts later. 

What about this moment in this tub made Prompto’s whole body light up like a fucking cafe sign? Obviously, it was completely an accident. The movement of the water brought their limbs together and pulled them apart because that’s what water did. But then that gasp fell right past his lips as the jolt of contact ran through him, and he wished so much the water could swallow him up and he could disappear forever.

How embarrassing. 

But then it happened again. This time, it was Noct’s fingers, brushing against the side of his thigh. Purely by accident. Except then Prompto opened his eyes just slightly, peered out through his blonde lashes at a Noctis who was full-on smirking. 

_ Let him think of this next time,  _ Noctis said to himself as he let the backs of his fingers graze Prompto’s thigh. He had no bloody clue why he was doing this, other than he was desperate to get his friend to make that noise again, and the idea of Prompto jerking it to images of Cindy seemed wrong. 

Should Prompto instead jerk it to images of him? 

Gods, what was he doing?

Another firmer swipe of his fingers this time, and Prompto was a board on the water, but he wasn’t pulling away or protesting. Noctis could see hints of blue beneath lashes, which meant Prompto was watching him, and that thought emboldened him. 

Water sluiced off him as he sat up in the tub, all that black hair streaming down his shoulders, and Prompto opened his eyes because he was sure Noctis would be getting out, or starting a conversation or literally anything other than what happened next.

Which was Noctis reaching down into the water and wrapped a hand around Prompto’s semi-hard cock.

Holy sweet gods and demons, what alternate universe did Prompto drop into? 

Noctis said nothing, just stared at him with those eyes made of night, a small frown on his face, and pumped his hand up and down Prompto’s cock.

Prompto sucked in a breath, and opened mouth to say something, anything, to protest, or to make a joke, or to find some way to rationalize the fact that his best friend appeared to be jerking him off, but Noctis just kept fucking staring, as if challenging him, and then they were playing a game. A staring game.

They’d played it before other much, much different circumstances. Who could stare the longest during dinner, or exhausted after a long day, or while Iggy was going on and on about some dish he was going to cook, or even sometimes in the car, much to the annoyance of the other two. But never around something sexual. That had never been them until this moment.

Now the staring game was happening, and Prompto saw the exact moment Noctis realized it too, and his frown flickered into a small smile for a fraction before he put his determination face on again. 

Later, maybe, if he worked up the nerve, Prompto would ask why. Why this? Why not play uncle, or kick him out of the tub, or any number of other millions of ideas that didn’t involve this? 

Now though, he glued his gaze to Noctis’s, and tried very desperately not to feel anything below his waist. Which was ridiculous. Even with the warm water dulling the friction, Noctis’s hand felt so god damn good against him, and he had to fight to keep his hips down, to keep from bucking up into those long fingers. 

Noctis fought to keep his own breathing regulated as Prompto’s sped up. He was getting ridiculously turned on, and had to put his other hand out of the water and grip the tub to keep from touching himself. Somehow, that would be against the rules. That would be letting Prompto have the upper hand. This game of staring was to see who could last the longest, and he was determined to win. Also if he touched himself, he might get distracted, and miss the moment when Prompto fell beautifully to pieces. 

So his fingers dug into the porcelain, and he worked his other hand up and down with increasing speed. Prompto’s mouth fell open, and he was breathing heavier, but he still hadn’t looked away, so Noct swiped a callused thumb over the head of his dick, and Prompto’s entire body twitched, and he let out a little whine.

“Not fair,” Prompto breathed into the space between them, and his words nearly got swallowed up by another pant.

But still, he didn’t look away. Damnit. 

Noctis bit the corner of his lip as he pumped faster, and got a thrill when Prompto’s eyes opened even wider, and for the briefest of moments, his gaze dropped to Noct’s mouth, as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Noct nearly called him on it, but Prompto chose that moment to lean his head back against the tub, squeeze his eyes shut, and began fucking up into Noct’s hand as if his life depended on it. 

Water spilled out onto the floor, sloshing around them in a frenzy as Prompto’s hips pumped up and down to the roll of Noct’s hand.

He’d lost the game. He’d lost the game but he didn’t fucking care because this felt so unbelievably amazing, and he was pretty sure he was going to die. And then he was coming, hard, and the resulting mess immediately swirled away into the rest of the hottub, and it was a little bit gross, but he didn’t care because yes, he was most certainly dying. His fingers had nearly cracked the porcelain, and as his orgasm faded, he released his hold on the tub, and sank further down, hands finally slipping below the water.

Noctis won, and still he couldn’t stop staring at an absolutely wrecked Prompto, who’d lost control in a way Noctis had never seen before. Prompto looked absolutely shattered. Like he would never move again. The hiss of the jets filled the silence as Prompto’s moan faded away. It was the single sexiest thing Noctis had ever witnessed in his entire nineteen years of being alive, and he had a bad feeling he’d replay the moment every time he closed his eyes. 

Damnit.

He was moving before the poor half of his brain could intervene. He stood up fast, ignoring the fact that his dick was still painfully hard, and stepped out of the tub.

“Enjoy your soak,” he said as he wrapped a towel around himself. Prompto looked up at him then, devastating eyes almost doing their puppy dog expression, and Noctis gave him a grin before walking out the door.

Fuck.

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

Prompto plunged his head into the roiling water and let the roar of the jets block everything else out.

What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out this will have 3 chapters, not just the initial 1! Enjoy! Also thanks for all the lovely comments on chapter 1, you made my whole week brighter!

Four days later, and Noctis was still playing the “nothing out of the ordinary happened” game. 

It was driving Prompto crazy.

He’d been over and over in his head a million times, first the events (which usually made him need to excuse himself to the bathroom for a pathetically brief wank), and then Noctis’s possible reasonings behind it. Friends didn’t just give their friends handjobs in the tub, just because. 

And yet when Prompto did finally emerge from the tub (nearly an hour later) and found Noctis sitting with Ignis, Gladio, and Cindy at the outdoor cafe down the street, Noctis had greeted him with a smile as if nothing at all had happened. As if Noctis hadn’t just blown his freaking mind open. 

And it just kept being like that.

Prompto was angling to get him alone to ask him what the heck had happened, what it meant, or did he just have an incredibly realistic sex dream, but every time it looked like he might have an opportunity, Noctis would launch into a long ramble about his latest level of King’s Knight, or how discuss strategy on how to fight their next contracted monster, or even just complain about how suffocating Iggy was being.

Nowhere in there was Prompto’s opportunity to say “hey, your hand was on my dick, and it was amazing” or “I’m super fucking confused right now.” 

Four days had passed since the miraculous event. Four days, with not a single hint that anything was remotely different on Noctis’s end, and Prompto was finally beginning to crack. 

They’d pulled into Old Lestallum for a bite to eat, and Noctis was chatting amiably with Gladio about something or other, Prompto didn’t care, he didn’t bother to listen. 

Gladio was conferring with Iggy about something, and the two of them wandered off to talk to Nick about finding more lost hunter dog tags, giving the two of them strict instructions to stock up on potions because who knew who difficult this hunt would be, and did they remember last time with the coeurls? 

And Noctis took one look at Prompto’s conversation face, and hightailed it into the store to confer with the clerk.

That was it. That was Prompto’s breaking point. 

He had to do something. Anything. Anything to turn the tables so that he at least had a foot in this game again because he was going mad, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

Noctis was in the middle of pondering over whether or not they’d need a few more phoenix downs in their collection when a hard had clamped over his wrist, and he was yanked sideways. 

“Hey!” he shouted, but then saw it was only Prompto, and his anger lessen.

He took in Prompto’s steely expression, the way his pink mouth was cemented in what appeared to be an immovable frown, and Noctis wondered if perhaps he was about to get punched. 

Prompto hauled open the bathroom door in the far corner of the small shop, and shoved Noctis in so hard he crashed into the opposite wall.

“What the hell, Prompto?” he asked. Prompto turned the lock on the door, and then turned around to face him with apparent murder in his eyes. 

“Shut up,” Prompto growled out as he moved closer and closer into Noctis’s space. In a fight with no weapons, Prompto would almost certainly win, and Noctis didn’t like his chances. He wondered if he yelled really loudly if Gladio would come running and bust the door down before Prompto broke his nose.

But then Prompto dropped to his knees in front of Noctis, and his skilled hands were undoing his belt, working his zipper, tugging his pants and boxers down with jerky movements, and before Noct could fully comprehend the details, Prompto wrapped his mouth around Noctis’s dick.

Holy fuck. _Holy fuck._

Any thoughts he’d been having sputtered out as Prompto pushed his bare ass against the cold tile of the bathroom wall, pinning his hips in place. 

  
  


Prompto had no idea what inspired this.

He was just seriously pissed off, and tired of inaction, and he saw his chance and took it.

The blowjob was a secondary thought.

He hadn’t intended it to go this way.

He’d maybe thought they could have a quiet conversation in the privacy of the bathroom, but then he was locking the door, and the idea of payback popped into his head, and wow, he was sucking Prince Noctis’s dick, and probably that was an offense punishable by death. Fuck, though, he didn’t care. He didn’t care at all.

Noctis tasted so, so good. It was all worth it for that small shocked look on his face, and the gasp he made as Prompto swallowed him down. 

Noctis slammed his head back against the wall as Promtpo gripped the base with one hand, pumping, and swirled his tongue around the head. White spots erupted in his vision but the pain felt good, grounding, kept him from disappearing into the ether. 

Prompto felt Noctis’s fingers slide into his hair, grip it hard, and for just a moment, he looked up at his friend, mouth still full of cock, and grinned. 

Noctis did that thing again where he bit his lip, and his lids grew heavy, and then Prompto groaned around his cock and redoubled his efforts, sucking like it was a competitive sport. 

Noctis tried being quiet, but he wasn’t very good at quiet, not while his soul was seemingly being sucked out of him, and he moaned, low, and dug his nails into Prompto’s scalp. Prompto’s hands had drifted from their hard position against his hips and were now resting lazily on the backs of his thighs, right above the bunched fabric. Now that Noct’s hips were free, they began moving of their own accord, thrusting against Prompto’s face - not too hard, not enough to make him gag, but gods, it felt so good. Prompto slowed for a moment, and let Noct chose his own pace, adding suction until the moan got louder, and Noct’s fingernails were digging half moons into Prompto’s scalp. 

“Fuck!” Noct’s voice was a hoarse whisper as his hips jerked violently, and he came, hard. 

Prompto pulled off just in time, but the come spattered out on his t-shirt in white streaks. 

As soon as he was spent, his legs collapsed out from under him, and Noctis slid down the wall, his exposed butt not quite touching the floor. For a long moment, the two boys stared at each other, at even eye level - Prompto, not quite sure what to do, and Noctis, unable to move. 

Then a beautiful grin blossomed on Prompto’s face, one that lit up his eyes, and he said, “Now we’re even.” 

And while Noctis sputtered out not-words, and tried desperately to figure out which way was up, and now he could get his legs to work again, Prompto quickly washed the come off his t-shirt, and slipped out the door. 

It took Noctis a good five minutes to gather his wits and wash himself off before he made his way back out to the Regalia, forgoing the shopkeeper all together. 

As he slumped into the back seat in his normal spot, he watch Prompto flirt with the shopkeeper, and ground his teeth together. Perhaps ignoring Prompto wasn’t such a great plan after all. 

  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


This was how the next game started. The new game didn’t have a name really, just unspoken rules. The object of this game was to ambush the other one, make the other one  _ feel. _ They still never talked about anything. After Prompto blew Noctis in the bathroom, and they found themselves back on even footing again, things returned to normal. Or at least a weird sort of shade of normal, one in which personal boundaries were being invaded, but nothing was ever discussed or planned or explained.

Iggy was frying up bacon on the grill, and Gladio was doing his best to wrestle the tent into the ground, and the two younger men were given the task of collecting enough kindling to keep the fire going all night. Normally, this annoyed them both. They were exhausted, they were sore, and dirty, and had just spent a good chunk of the day running through the desert, and neither of them wanted to do anything but sprawl under the stars and never move again. This new task gave them an opportunity to be alone though, and now alone time seemed so much more precious, so off they went.

The blue swirls of the camping rock were barely visible through the trees as Prompto and Noctis scoured the ground for sticks. They could hardly hear Iggy and Gladio’s conversation now, and the hissing of night bugs drowned out everything else. Both of them vibrated with the potential of what could happen - what was definitely going to happen - but since they couldn’t talk about it, there was no starting place.

Normally, they would have a conversation. Talk about anything, everything, words flowed as naturally as water between them. This time though there was only night noises, and their uneven breathing as anticipation built a nearly tangible wall between them. 

Noctis’s mind raced with things he should say, things he should do. He bent down and picked up twigs, adding them to the pile on autopilot, not bothering to check and see if they were good ones, or how many were around. The only thing he could focus on was Prompto, doing exactly the same thing next to him. He couldn’t look at his friend though, instead pretending to focus very hard on finding kindling.

This was maddening.

This was stupid, really.

They were nearly adults, they’d been friends forever, they didn’t need to do this weird hormonal dance.

But they were doing it. They were caught up, and it was glorious. 

Prompto broke first. He dropped the bundle of twigs he’d collected on the ground, moved right up behind Noctis, wrapped his gloved hands around Noct’s waist, and maneuvered him roughly against a tree, so that Noct had to put up his arms to stop his face from being smooshed into the bark. 

Prompto grinned at the audible sigh of relief that Noct made as he ground his erection into Noct’s ass. 

He’d been hard since they left camp. He was usually at least a little hard around Noct these days. The memory of the bathtub, of the rest stop bathroom, of all the little unspoken moments together haunted him. 

His mouth found Noct’s shoulder, and he placed an open-mouthed kiss against his skin as his hands slid slowly up Noct’s shirt.

This was another thing about the game.

There was no kissing. At least not on the mouth. Nothing had been decreed on the subject, but somehow the act of lips grazing lips was a line the two of them had yet to find the nerve to cross. Lips grazed pretty much everywhere else though, and sloppy orgasms were often the order of the day, but they somehow managed to maintain themselves behind this veneer of competition. It was a big part of why Prompto pushed Noct chest-first into the tree. Everything was more detached from behind. 

Or something.

Noct laughed, slow and low, at the feeling of Prompto’s now-familiar touch skittering across his lower belly, questing lower into the band of his pants.

“Couldn't stop thinking about this,” Prompto whispered into his ear, before licking a hot stripe across it. “All day. Wanted to touch you.”

Noct turned his head slightly. Prompto’s white hair caught every available ounce of light the forest had to offer and seemed to reflect it - a weird floating white cloud in the darkness.

“Why didn’t you?” he asked.

Prompto made an impatient noise, that familiar whine, and he pressed another softer kiss to the side of NOct’s neck as he wrapped a hand around Noct’s cock. Noctis hissed at the contact, hips immediately bucking back against Prompto’s. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” he murmured, and was rewarded by a small Prompto laugh, the sweetest sound on Earth. Prompto rolled his hips against Noct’s jeans-clad ass again, and all the layers between them provided delicious friction.

_ I want to fuck you. _

He thought it so many times now, it was a miracle it hadn’t yet escaped. He’d rarely been able to keep other thoughts in his head, especially around Noctis, but that one he’d kept buttoned up.

It would be so easy, to unzip his pants, pull down Noctis’s, fuck him slow and lazy against the tree. But it wouldn’t be slow and lazy, he knew, not the first time. He had too many teenage hormones boiling up inside of him, he could barely think straight as it was. 

Noct released the tree with one hand, wrapping a hand around to grab onto Prompto’s ass, encourage his movement. What would Prompto do, he wondered, if he flipped himself around, and they were face to face? The idea of such closeness was thrilling. And terrifying. 

He wasn’t quite brave enough to disrupt the status quo though, not yet. And Prompto’s hand on his cock did feel really, really good. And he was learning now to interpret Prompto’s breathing pattern, that he’d become so randomly addicted to, and the sped up breathing, hot on his neck, was a fucking melody to him, he wanted it never to end. 

“You better not make me come in my pants, you asshole,” Noct murmured, and behind him, Prompto laughed and increased his grinding.

It was a terrible idea for both of them. It’s not like they had tons of extra clothes to change into, and both being without underwear would raise suspicions at camp.

It was physically painful, tearing himself away from Noctis. Letting him go, stepping away. 

“We should get back,” he said. The armload of sticks he picked back up put a physical barrier between them, and he was hoping he could use it as a distraction long enough to at least rearrange his pants and hide his arousal.

“You go on ahead,” Noctis said, and though it was too dark to see it, Prompto knew exactly the wicked grin that spread across his face. 

He was going to get himself off, and Prompto would have to walk off with the knowledge that he didn’t get the satisfaction of helping. 

Another point to Noctis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate each and every comment, and also your patience since it took me forever to get chapter 3 out. I will miss these boys. I should probably fall back into this fandom now that quarantimes are happening. Anyway, love you all.

Cindy would never actually want a relationship. She was married to her job. Everyone said so. She was a damn good mechanic, who loved the works he did, and that was just fine, but that didn’t mean a girl didn’t also have needs. No matter how well you built a vibrator, it still wasn’t the same as touching a man or a woman. So when the boys rolled back into town, Cindy was determined to get her end away. 

Prompto set a drink down in front of her at the bar, and grinned at her with that goofy smile that always reminded her of puppies and sunshine, and she knew he would be right up her alley. 

The other three trailed behind him, they always did, their weird covenant of four, but his eyes were fixed on her in adoration, and she knew as she handed over her motel room key, and that adoration turned to shock that her message was received.

Now, to wait.

Prompto’s mind was going a million miles a minute.

Cindy just gave him her hotel room key. Him. HIM. Not Prince Noctis, not Gladio the muscleman, not Iggy the suave and intelligent one, him. Prompto. 

The teasing smile she’d left him with cleared up any doubts he may have had as to her intention. 

“Oh-ho,” Gladio chuckled as he sat down with his two beers. “Looks like someone’s getting lucky tonight.” 

There went any hope of keeping it a secret.

Prompto looked immediately at Noctis.

During their strange back and forth, they had never discussed (or frankly considered) the possibility of either of them sleeping with anyone else. They weren’t even technically sleeping together, just… randomly getting each other off, and whispering dirty words into the other’s ear when they thought they could get away with it.

Noct’s expression froze as it landed on the keycard, and his eyes darted rapidly from the card, to Cindy’s retreated form. Her ass, sashaying away, would make even monks weep with joy. Prompto had had a crush on Cindy for literally as long as they’d known her. Of  _ course _ he was going to sleep with her, it was practically an item on his bucket list. So Noct locked a confident smile onto his face, and clapped Prompto on the shoulder.

“Go get her, big guy,” he said. 

The small, unselfish part of him was genuinely happy that his friend was getting something he wanted. Underneath the skittering desire, and the hormonal selfishness, all Noct really wanted was for Prompto to be happy. His best friend. 

Prompto stared at him uneasily for a few painful seconds, and confusion scribbled across his pretty features. 

Was this permission? 

Approval?

What about them? Their fun? What did it mean?

But then Gladio snorted, and shoved Prompto hard.

“What are you waiting for, Prince Charming?” 

Noct’s smile stayed in place, and he nodded encouragingly at Prompto, so Prompto smiled weakly, and swiped the card up into his hand. 

This was Cindy. The woman of his dreams. Until very recently, she was also the star of most of his wank fantasies. He’d be dumb not to seize this chance.

He wasn’t ashamed to admit his legs shook a little bit as he walked out of the bar, and down the block to the motel. 

He kept waiting for Noct to come running out, tell him not to go. Is it what he wanted? He didn’t know what the fuck he wanted, and he was already one glass of beer into the evening. His nerves were dancing merrily at the prospect of finally landing the woman he’d dreamed about.

She opened the door as soon as he stepped up. 

She’d lost the yellow jacket and boots, and was clad only in that delicious red bra and short shorts, but she’d left her hat on. 

A week ago, that sight alone would have him coming in his pants. 

“Wow,” he breathed. She smiled, and stepped back to let him into the room. The air conditioning was blowing loudly in the window, and the cool air enveloped him.

“Wasn’t sure you were gonna show,” she drawled in that cute Southern accent. 

“I…” Prompto started to speak, but words seemed incomprehensible at the moment. “It’s you.” 

Cindy grinned. He was really sweet. As soon as he’d cleared the door, she shut it behind him, and turned to survey him. He was practically quaking in his boots, it was adorable. 

“Don’t worry honey,” she said. “I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Cindy was definitely not the first woman that Prompto had slept with. He was not a virgin. But not all women were Cindy. This was CINDY. 

As she ran her fingers down his chest, and sidled closer, his mind stuttered to a halt, and then her lips were pressing against his, still cool from the drink she’d gulped down. Her tongue tasted like liquor and oranges as it tangled with his. 

Prompto melted against her, reaching up with both hands to cup her face. She was sweetness and light and everything he’d imagined her to be. 

\--

Noct was on his third drink, and was not at all in the mood to chat. Thankfully, Gladio had made friends with a hunter at the table next to him, and they were trading slaying techniques while Iggy put in amusing commentary, and this meant Noct could brood in silence.

He’d tried to hide his brooding at first, to keep up with the conversation, but after drink number two, he got too caught up in his dark mood to bother, and now he was staring at the amber liquid in his glass, watching it swirl, and wishing like hell Prompto wasn’t having sex with Cindy. 

“Cheer up, Noct,” Gladio interrupting his brooding and clapped him on the back. Gladio never quite understood his own strength (or perhaps he didn’t care) and so he jolted Noct hard into the table, making his drink slosh onto the wooden surface. “Cindy will ask you sometime soon. Don’t worry. She’s not a one person gal, our Cindy. Likes to play the field.” 

“And so she should, a respected woman like her,” Ignis put in. This earned a frown from Gladio.

“Bet you’ve never slept with her though,” Gladio insisted. Ignis smiled into his drink, then let his gaze trail slowly up to Gladio’s face.

“You’d be incorrect.” 

The hunter, Morroze, let out a hearty guffaw, and slapped his knee. 

“That Cindy sure is a fine one,” he said. “A man’d be lucky to lay with her, even if it’s not forever. No one is good enough for our Cindy.” 

Noct was fairly certain he was going to throw up all the good liquor he’d just ingested. 

He shuffled off the high stool, and muttered something about needing to pee, and then wandered towards the entrance of the bar. There was no destination, really, he just needed to get as far away from Cindy talk as possible. Maybe he’d wander out into the desert and commune with beasts. Or get eaten by them. It had to be better than listening to everyone sing Cindy’s damn praises.

\--

Prompto could kick himself. Seriously. What the ever-loving fuck was wrong with him? 

He had Cindy, girl of his dreams, in his arms, writhing around beneath him as he buried himself into her, and he wasn’t feeling good about it. Oh, sure, it felt good. It felt great, actually. She was nearly perfection, the way she wrapped her legs around his back, thrust her hips up to meet his. He had one arm braced against the headboard, the other against the pillow, and was pumping into her with reckless abandon. By all accounts, he should be out of his mind right now. Instead, he had a nagging feeling in his guts that he just couldn’t shake. 

“Gods, don’t stop,” she moaned. All those blond curls were tumbled across the pillow like a god damn angel, beautiful enough to shift his heart in his chest, and yet he felt himself begin to flag.

She felt it too.

“You okay, honey?” she asked as she rose up to look at him in the lamp light. 

Prompto let out a very loud groan of annoyance, and let his head sink down onto her sweaty shoulder.

“Noooooo.” he said. When he looked up at her again, she had an understanding smile on her face.

“Aint no one looks like that in the middle of fucking me unless there’s someone else on their mind.”

There was no judgement in her voice or on her face, just a kind smile. She truely was a spectacular human, Prompto thought as he let out a sigh of frustration and pulled out of her, then rolled onto his back.

This should be the most magical moment of his entire existence, and yet all he wanted to do was pretend it was Noct writhing under him instead. Fuck-a-doodle-do. 

“This is the wooooorst,” he groaned. He buried his face in his hands. They still smelled like Cindy. Everything did. He should be even more aroused. His cock should be singing. Instead, it was already in a steady decline, and he had to fight off the urge to cry.

Cindy rolled over onto her side, beautiful breasts sloping gracefully towards the bed as she rested her head in one hand, and smiled at him.

“I had wondered.” she admitted. “Just watching you two recently.”

Unbridled horror clouded Prompto’s face then, and she let out a peel of laughter.

“Woman’s intuition,” she assured him. She leaned down to place a kiss onto his chest, and curls spilled over onto his skin. The smile she gave him was pretty as a picture.

“Go on then,” she said. “I can find someone else to warm my bed tonight, don’t you worry.”

As he scrambled to make sense of the clothes he dropped on the floor, she got up from the bed, and started to dress herself.

“If your prince ever breaks your heart, you know where to find me.”

Prompto gave her his biggest smile.

“You’ll be the first!”

\--  
  


Noct ended up not wandering out into the desert, but instead headed to the roof of the motel. Cindy was on the first floor, according to her key, so it was far enough away that he would have to hear any of their sex noises, and he wasn’t likely to run into anyone up there. He’d snitched another beer bottle from a guy who’d fallen asleep outside the bar, but that had gone down much like the others had, and now he was less buzzed than he wanted to be, grumpy as hell, and currently slashing at thin air with his drain lance. Fighting felt better than mopping like a pathetic sap.

He’d tried at first to attack the wooden water tower on top of the building, but he hit just a little too hard and nearly dismantled the whole thing, so now he was sticking to invisible enemies. 

Noct was nearly ready to take the head off of an imaginary hobgoblin, when he caught sight of a figure standing near the ladder, and he froze.

Prompto.

Prompto was standing there, looking bedraggled as hell, clothes rumpled, with the light of the motel sign pouring down on him.

He looked fucking beautiful.

And it torn at Noct’s heart. Probably here to fill him in on all the juicy Cindy details. Again, the urge to flee was palpable, and Noct gave jumping off the roof a very long consideration, while Prompto moved across the black tar of the roof towards him. 

“Have fun then?” he asked. The lance slipped from his fingers and disappeared into the ether again. 

Prompto moved closer, and Noct could make out the lipstick stains on his skin where Cindy had left her mark. Even closer, and the scent of her washed over both of them. Then Prompto was moving into his space, eyes intense and crazy and stunning. Prompto didn’t let himself overthink this time, or think at all, but grabbed Noct’s face in his hands, and kissed him. 

It was against the rules. The unspoken rules. No kissing, no messiness. He didn’t care though. He just turned down the one woman he’d wanted more than anything else because he couldn’t get his annoying, crazy, whiny, absolutely amazing friend out of his head, and damn the rest.

Noct nearly toppled backwards as Prompto plowed into him, hands on his cheeks, then moving up into his hair as he assaulted the man with his mouth.

All that anger, all that resentment and distrust and jealousy poofed away and was replaced by a steadily growing ball of light in his chest.

Prompto was kissing him.

Prompto was kissing HIM. Not Cindy. And on the mouth, and gods above, he tasted amazing. Just a little bit like Cindy and her cherry lipstick, but mostly like himself, and Noct felt his edge on sanity give just a little as he fisted his hands into Prompto’s shirt, and kissed him back for all he was worth. 

Prompto’s moment drove them both back a few feet, and it wasn’t until Noct realized he might accidentally push them both over the edge that he pulled back to stare at Prompto, but didn’t let go of his shirt. He wasn’t sure he ever would. 

“But what about Cindy?” were the only words he could come up with.

Prompto beamed at him.

“I slept with her. I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

It should have punched him in the gut, the knowledge that Prompto had gone through with sleeping with Cindy, but instead he just heard over and over

_ I couldn’t stop thinking of you. _

_ I couldn’t stop thinking of you. _

_ I couldn’t stop thinking of you.  _

They needed to slow down, and fast, or they’d end up having sex on the gravely, nasty roof of this motel, and while it would be fun, it wasn’t the most romantic option ever. And for some silly reason, Prompto wanted it to be romantic. Whatever that meant. Romance was a concept for people less broken than him, but damnit if he didn’t want to show Noct that he was appreciated, not just as the prince, but as a man. 

It was so weird, to have Noct against him, skin on his fingers, feeling deep in his bones that this person wanted him. Very much, if the tent in his pants was any indication. Except preferably on a bed.

A bed they most definitely had two floors below. Chances were Iggy and Gladio were still out, and they'd have the room to themselves. 

Slowly, deliberately, Noct wound his fingers through Prompto's, and tugged him towards the ladder.

He would erase any trace of Cindy on Prompto's skin, replace it with his own mouth, his own marks, even if it took him all night.


End file.
